


At His Side (2019)

by IvanW



Series: Ivan's K/S Holiday Collection [21]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Christmas, First Time, Getting Together, Halloween, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Ongoing Romance, Recovery, Romance, Sexual Content, Thanksgiving, Winter, leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Jim and Spock spend three months together after Jim is injured during a mission
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Ivan's K/S Holiday Collection [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/602863
Comments: 73
Kudos: 255





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This will see its conclusion at the end of December. It's mostly written (only the conclusion has to be written)  
This is one of my holiday stories this year as it will take Jim and Spock through October, November, and December.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With beautiful artwork by [MyLochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-xc7YwPiv0fI/Xefq4GceHHI/AAAAAAAACzI/puo_HSyDWz08lBU4ldZqukH803ZTEToBQCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/at_his_side___the_mission_by_mylochkacomics_ddkd7ya-pre.jpg)
> 
>   


“Spock, I-I know there isn’t much time, but…I love you. I’ve wanted to tell you forever. And it never seemed right. So if…”

Phaser blast right next to him.

“Jim, I am sorry. I do not…”

Heart thundering, Jim nodded. ‘”It’s okay. I know. I just had to…”

“Captain, move!”

The wall next to him exploded just as Jim leaped away. He fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

“Captain. Are you all right? Captain?”

Jim came to with the sound of Spock’s question ringing in his ears. The pain was almost unbearable. He clutched at Spock, who suddenly hovered over him.

“Spock…God, it’s…I can’t.”

“Hang on, Captain. Help is on its way.”

“Don’t…” Jim sucked in a breath. “Not going to…”

“You will. It will not be long.”

“No. Spock…I-I’m sorry. I wish…”

“Jim! Jim! No. Jim. Jim.”

****

When Jim first woke up, the sound of medbay machinery irritating to his ears, he thought perhaps he had died after all. For there was a warm hand holding his so tenderly. But then his entire body throbbed with excruciating pain that had him sucking in a sharp breath.

“Not dead then.”

His hand was quickly released and then Spock’s face hovered over his, leaning in. “Jim? Jim, are you awake?”

“Obviously,” Jim muttered. Spock’s face was so close to his they could have kissed. Jim didn’t though. He opened his mouth to speak more when Spock’s mouth covered his. “Mmhm.”

Spock pulled back, but not far. “I apologize. I was overcome.”

Despite the pain wracking his body, Jim smiled. “You can become overcome any time.”

“Jim, I…” And then he was kissing Jim again.

A throat cleared.

Spock pulled back again, but this time straightened away from Jim.

“Jim, thank God. Chapel told me Spock was attacking you.”

“I was not attacking the captain.”

Bones waved this away and peered down at Jim. “Damn it, Jim. You scared the bejesus out of us.”

“Sorry. I…”

“Be quiet. I’m giving you a lecture. You almost died on us three times since Spock got you back to the ship. Not cool, Jimmy. Not cool at all. Spock and I, not to mention everyone else, almost had heart attacks. We’re too old for this crap.”

“Hurts.”

Bones’ eyes softened. “I’m not surprised. And there’s some bad news, at least you’ll think so. I think it’s warranted. But let me get you something for the pain. I’ll leave you with the lovesick Vulcan for the moment. Be right back.”

Spock got closer again and immediately reached for the hand he had been holding before. “Is this all right?”

“Very.” Jim searched Spock’s eyes. “I thought…I mean when I said I loved you, well, you didn’t say it back.”

“You did not allow me to finish. I merely thought it was not the time for us to declare such deep feelings. I never intended to imply I didn’t feel them.” Spock paused. “Jim, everyone on the ship knows of my affection for you, how could you not?”

Jim opened and closed his mouth. Opened it again. “Uh. I don’t know. When were you going to tell me?”

“When it became relevant. As it just did.”

Jim rolled his eyes. At least they didn’t hurt. “Not funny by the way.”

Spock leaned in to kiss him again. “I apologize,” he murmured, kissing Jim’s lips softly.

“Is this real?” Jim asked, breathlessly.

“Yes, ashayam.”

“Okay, break it up, you space boyfriends.” Bones pushed Spock aside and gave Jim a shot.

Jim winced, but honestly the pain wracking his body was worse than any shot pain. “Thanks. I think.”

Bones smoothed the hair off Jim’s forehead. “You’re lucky to be here. We’re lucky you are.”

“That bad huh?”

Bones glanced Spock’s way and then back to Jim. “Worse. This doesn’t leave this room or the three of us, but let’s just say I was lucky to have a serum or two left from a certain someone.”

Jim frowned. “Khan?”

Bones nodded.

“It was still good?”

“Kept it in deep freeze and yeah. Stuff is practically indestructible. But you aren’t. So cut it out, will ya?”

Jim breathed out, glad it didn’t hurt quite as much as before thanks to Bones’ happy shot. “What’s the bad news then?”

Spock stepped forward. “We were forced to inform Starfleet Command of your injuries, Captain.”

“And?”

“Komack wants you to take a leave,” Bones said.

“_What_?”

“A leave of at least three months,” Spock explained. “Your choice of locations.”

Jim’s jaw tightened. “This is bullshit. He can’t take my command away from me!”

“He’s not, Jim. He’s not. No one is being named captain in your place.” Bones patted his shoulder. “Jim, I am telling you, your injuries were bad. You’re not even getting out of this bed for another three weeks.” He held up his hand. “No arguments. None. I’ve had it, Jim.”

Jim bit his lip.

Spock reached for and took Jim’s hand in his as Bones stepped back. “Jim. The Enterprise will be out of commission for those three months. It will be a leave for all of us. Considering the missions we have endured lately, it was highly recommended. And the ship can use some repairs, according to Mr. Scott.”

“So they really aren’t replacing me?”

“They are not. They could not. The crew would mutiny, and I have no desire to command while you are away. I hope to spend your leave with you.”

Jim closed his eyes and sighed. “Okay.”

“Do you know where you wish to spend that leave?”

“No,” Jim admitted, opening his eyes to look at Spock. “I can’t believe you’re really here. And that you’re saying all these wonderful things.”

“I am _grateful_ you are here. Doctor McCoy did not exaggerate, Jim. If you had died…”

“I didn’t,” Jim said softly.

“Rest now, ashayam. We have time to decide where our leave will be.”

Jim smiled, feeling suddenly rather loopy. “And to start our life together.”

“Indeed.” Spock leaned down to kiss him once more. “Taluhk nash-veh k’dular.”

Jim’s eyes drifted close. “What…does…that…mean?”

Warm lips on his forehead.

“You are cherished.”


	2. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With beautiful art provided by [MyLochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-FCkXsVX5MCo/Xefrk7FavfI/AAAAAAAACzQ/zd_n-R0eOfElmxncWAJGcyKvGBaViNPigCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/at_his_side___october_by_mylochkacomics_ddkd7xp-pre.jpg)
> 
>   


Spock was knocked onto a giant pile of leaves that, fortunately, broke his fall. And normally he would be offended by the action, but since it was Jim who had done it…no, he was still offended. Even as his beautiful, laughing boyfriend lay atop him in the pile of moist, dead leaves of reds, browns, and oranges.

“Gotcha!” Jim exclaimed, gleefully.

“You already had me, Jim,” Spock replied, dryly. “There was no reason for an attack.”

“It’s not an attack, sweetheart.”

“You made a running jump upon my person and knocked me to the ground. How is that not an attack?”

Suddenly Spock felt something wiggle right under his shoulder and he jumped ten feet.

“There is an insect—”

Jim laughed like a maniac. “Spock, sorry, sorry. That was me.”

“What?” Spock’s heart was hammering in his side.

“I wanted to see your reaction.” Jim grinned and leaned down to kiss Spock, who moved his mouth out of range. “Ah, now I made you mad.”

“I am not angry. I just find your behavior childish.” Though perhaps Spock was very vaguely amused. Jim was appealing like this.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I forgot you don’t like to be teased.”

“I am not opposed to being teased as a means of flirtation, however—”

“I know.” Jim kissed his lips, Spock allowed it this time. “I didn’t know you’d jump. You’re so calm, cool and collected most of the time.” Jim moved off Spock and he missed the weight of Jim’s body immediately as Jim turned onto his back to lie beside Spock in the leave, starting up at the sky. “October was always one of my favorites, you know?”

Spock turned his head to look at Jim. “Why is that?”

“The leaves. They start changing in September, but really, in October they go crazy. And they fall like this and you pile them up. November too. I don’t know. It was different. And it was also light a little bit later than it is in November. It got dark really fast then. But October? I loved lazy days lying around in leaf piles.”

“A strange custom.”

Jim laughed and shook his head. “Not a custom, mostly. Just…I don’t know. Fun. Before Sam left, he’d lie here with me in the leaves, like you are. And in the late afternoon we’d watch the clouds float by and decide what they were shaped as.” He sighed. “I loved it.”

“You are sad, Ashayam.”

“Only a little. Memories do that sometimes, I guess. There weren’t a lot of good memories from my childhood, but that was one of them.” Jim sat up. “Ready to go back inside?”

Spock reached for Jim’s hand and drew him back down to him, to lie along Spock’s chest. “Not quite yet. Let’s stay a moment.”

“Yeah?” Jim smiled.

Spock pointed. “That cloud there? It looks like a cat.”

Jim chuckled. “It does. The one behind it? Might be a dog chasing it.”

“Perhaps. But it resembles a duck more to me.”

“A duck? You need glasses!” He snuggled closer to Spock. Spock’s lips twitched. “I love you. And thank you.”

“I love you as well. And it is a duck.”

****

When Spock opened his eyes, he was staring into the intense blueness of his boyfriend’s irises. He blinked and let his gaze move down to the soft smile lighting up Jim’s face.

“Ashayam?”

“Nothing’s wrong, sweetheart. It’s morning.”

Spock gazed toward the window, noting the light streaming through. “I overslept?”

“No, no. It’s only ten.”

“Ten? That is late.”

Jim laughed. “Guess I wore you out. I brought your tea. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the pumpkin patch with me.”

“Pumpkin patch?”

“Yeah. You know what a pumpkin is.”

Spock nodded as he sat up. “Of course. Ever since our arrival on Earth you have been obsessed with pumpkin spice everything.”

Jim had even purchased pumpkin spice tea for Spock and it mostly tasted like cloves and cinnamon, so Spock didn’t mind.

Spock didn’t mind much of anything that made Jim happy at this time. Only a short time ago, Spock had feared he’d been robbed of Jim once again.

The mission had been untenable from the start and everything had gone absolutely wrong culminating in Jim’s life threatening injuries. Both Spock and Doctor McCoy thought more than once Jim would succumb, but he come out it, thankfully, wonderfully, alive. Starfleet had ordered Jim to take an extended medical leave, a minimum of three months. At first, Jim had balked, until Komack had agreed Jim could take that leave on Earth, with Spock by his side.

Jim was much improved. He still limped slightly, but even that would eventually go away. And Spock found himself filled with gratitude and abiding love for Jim.

“Right. But this is pumpkin. I mean just the fruit. The squash. You go to this place and it’s filled with all kinds of them. Some you can carve and some you make into pie and just…you know. I want to go.”

Spock nodded. “Give me some time to get ready and then we will leave.”

Jim smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “You got it. Tea’s on the bedside table. See you downstairs.”

Spock watched Jim walk stiffly from the room and when he was gone, Spock closed his eyes. Jim was still with him. Yes. And mostly better. They’d even been able to enjoy some small intimacies.

He rose from their bed and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. His mind had been disordered since the ‘incident’. No doubt the real reason he’d slept all the way until ten.

He took his tea with him and went downstairs to be greeted once more by Jim, this time with a slice of fresh baked banana bread. Even though it was Jim who had been injured, Spock noticed Jim seemed determined to take care of him.

The pumpkin patch turned out to be crowded with families, but Jim seemed unbothered by this. He wandered up and down the aisles looking at pumpkins of various sizes. Some he said were sugar pumpkins, the kind used for pies, and others were carving pumpkins for what he said were Jack O Lanterns.

By the time Jim had chosen several pumpkins, Spock could tell that Jim was suddenly, incredibly exhausted. He’d lost several shades of color and was very pale. Spock immediately rushed to him.

“Jim, ashaya.”

Jim sagged against him, clutching the sleeves of Spock’s sweater. “I’m okay, sweetheart. Just a little tired.”

“You have done too much. We need to return home.”

“I won’t argue with you, but I want to buy these pumpkins first.”

Spock blew out a breath. “Very well.” He lowered Jim to a bench. “You wait here while I arrange the purchases.”

When Spock had paid for all Jim’s pumpkins, he got Jim into the hover car and drove them back to the farmhouse.

Jim moved to get himself into the house and then protested when Spock came toward him. “I can walk, Spock.”

“I know but—

“I’m okay, I promise. Just got too much sun exposure and did too much, I got tired. That’s all.”

Once inside, Spock made Jim sit again.

“Spock—”

“Indulge me. You almost died again and—”

Jim took Spock’s hand and drew him down onto Jim’s lap.

“I am too heavy.”

“Oh be quiet,” Jim said with a laugh. Then he put his arm around Spock to hold him there. “I’m here. I didn’t die, okay?”

“Because of Dr. McCoy’s expertise. You take too many chances.”

“Spock. Just…kiss me.”

Spock did lean down and place a chaste kiss on Jim’s lips. He then got up when Jim let him. “Pumpkin soup for dinner?”

Jim smiled. “Sounds great. Want my help?”

“Are you capable?”

“Give me five minutes. Then we’ll cook together. Come here.” Jim pulled him back down. “I love you. Thank you for going with me to the pumpkin patch.”

“You are welcome. And I love you. More than I have words to convey.”

****

Spock searched the whole house, looking for Jim, after he got out of bed and showered, but there was no sign of him. He squelched down the sense of panic that threatened to take hold. It was, of course, ridiculous. Jim was probably outside or even had gone off to the store in the city as he had done before.

There was nothing at all unusual in his absence. Jim insisted on his independence even after being so grievously injured, something Spock had been forced to get used to and accept.

Prior to Jim’s near fatal injury, Spock had only been friends with Jim, but as the mission had turned so dangerous, Jim had confessed his love for Spock. It wasn’t until Jim was revived that Spock could share his own deeper feelings. The fact he even could was…remarkable.

Sure enough, as Spock approached the covered porch at the back of the house, he could hear Jim softly singing to himself. Next the scent of Jim’s pumpkin spice coffee hit his nose. 

Spock pushed open the screen door. “Jim?” He didn’t immediately see him.

“Here, babe. On the ground.”

Spock looked down and noticed Jim sitting in the middle of the porch floor, knife in hand, tongue sticking out, with a giant pumpkin he had purchased at the pumpkin patch in between his spread legs.

“Ashaya? What are you doing?”

“Carving a Jack O Lantern. Didn’t your mom ever…never mind. She probably didn’t. But remember? I mentioned it at the pumpkin patch. Come sit down.”

Spock shrugged slightly and made his way over to the mess Jim was making. He had papers all spread out and gooey looking seeds all over the papers.

“You are killing it?”

“Already dead. I’m just pulling out its guts now.”

“A curious practice.” Spock washed as Jim finished gutting the pumpkin and then began to stab its flesh.

“I’m making a face for it,” Jim explained.

“I see. What is the purpose?”

“You put him out on your front porch all lit up for the harvest or whatever. Halloween. That kind of thing. I’ll just put him next to the uncarved ones. He’ll look cool.”

Spock thought, for the first time, Earthlings were strange, and Jim, perhaps, stranger than many. And yet, Spock loved him.

Jim looked and Spock and grinned. “What?”

“I am…” He cleared his throat. “I find myself very glad that I am sitting on your porch floor while you slaughter that member of the squash family.”

Jim laughed. It was an amazing sound. “Me too, babe.”

Spock doubted, really, that Jim actually got it. How much this almost didn’t happen. Couldn’t happen. Jim was there but he was out of it much of the time. And he didn’t think either him or McCoy, for that matter, could ever describe how horrible it had all been.

He reached his two fingers toward Jim. He paused in his cutting to extend his to Spock, and he felt the warm jolt that seemed to accompany their skin contact, their joining in any way. Spock suspected he knew the reason, yet he waited to know for sure.

“I am going in to get some tea, if you do not mind, then I will return.”

Jim grinned. “Sounds great. I’ll be here.”

And yes, Spock thought, he would, and Spock felt gratitude.

****

In the nearly a month they had been living together at the Riverside farmhouse, Spock had become used to Jim rising from their bed before he did. It was a strange experience, because Spock had always risen well before Nyota during their time together and Spock was aware that Vulcans didn’t need as much sleep as Humans.

But of course, Spock was no ordinary Vulcan. And Jim was no ordinary Human. At first, he was worried about Jim’s sleep patterns and wondered if his sleep was disturbed with unpleasant dreams that woke him, but it soon became clear that was not the case, on average anyway, and that Jim’s sleep patterns were normal for him. He functioned very highly with much less sleep than others around him.

Spock found himself often quite exhausted after nights of explorations between him and Jim. Though they had not fully consummated things between them, they’d experienced a lot of erotic play. Spock was careful never to take things too far while Jim recuperated. But last night their mutual blowjobs, as Humans called them, had been extremely satisfactory. Jim had referred to their position as 69.

Curious.

Today, Spock recalled as he rose from their bed to shower, they were going into the city proper for an event Jim told him was the Harvest Festival. Children would also be participating in an ancient custom called ‘Trick or Treating’ where they were given candy.

“I know, you never went Trick or Treating on Vulcan,” Jim had said with a wry smile.

“I did not.”

Jim had told him the neighborhood kids traipsing about from door to door was no longer especially practiced, but there were generally activities such as this for children. He’d also asked Spock if he wanted to wear a costume.

Spock had declined.

Spock did dress in autumnal colors after bathing. He pulled on a pair of brown slacks that he paired with an auburn sweater. He also put on his brown ankle boots.

He found Jim sitting at the dining room table, coffee and coffee cake in front of him, furiously typing on a PADD.

Spock walked behind him to peer down at the screen. He straightened. “Jim, you are on leave.”

“I know.” Jim absently held out two fingers toward Spock, who, of course, met them gratefully. “Good morning.”

Spock shook his head and went into the kitchen. “Good morning. What time do you want to leave for the Festival?”

“Soon as I finish this.”

“You aren’t supposed to be doing that.” Spock lifted a cup to his mouth and took a large swallow of tea that Jim had left for him. It was still hot, so Jim must have heard him getting ready upstairs. He did love an efficient boyfriend.

“It’s just the roster for when we’re back on the Enterprise.”

“I could have attended to that.”

“It’s your leave too.” Jim forked a bite of the cake, popped into his mouth and chewed.

Spock was endlessly puzzled with Jim’s love for sweet breakfasts. “I was not subjected to mass internal injuries.”

“I’m fine, honey.” Jim swiped his finger across the PADD and then set it aside. He leaned back in the chair and gave Spock a heart stopping smile. “You look scrumptious.”

“At least you are looking at _me_ now,” Spock replied with a raised eyebrow. He noted Jim had on a bright orange T-shirt with a ghoulish Jack O Lantern face on the front. “Where did you get that?”

“Ordered it online.” Jim stood and went to where Spock stood. “Don’t look so grumpy. This is going to be fun.”

“Wandering around in crowds of strangers who paw at merchandise they do not need, running to stand in lines for rides that are unsafe not to mention unwise, throwing darts at balloons in an effort to win prizes they will throw away next week…”

Jim laughed and kissed him. “You _are_ grumpy.”

Spock shook his head. “I will do _anything_ you wish to, Jim.”

Jim’s grin slipped into a soft smile. “I know. Because you’re just happy I’m alive and that you love me.”

“Yes.”

Jim kissed him again. “All right. Harvest Festival time.”

Much later, they returned home, Jim drooping again, but proudly holding the stuffed pumpkin with legs Spock had won him, and Spock holding the water filled bag with the goldfish Jim had won him.

And they’d both ate far too much candy.

But Spock had to admit, that yes, it had been fun. 


	3. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With beautiful artwork provided by AO3 user, [MyLochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
[](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-9OrsfLknaLI/XefoU2Hat1I/AAAAAAAACy8/mFgUi8qckc8e4VFf_FDBvW8vZ2eHUQ7XgCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/tumblr_06f94b9a205e61077174fff890f1be19_b39de261_540.jpg)  
  

> 
>   


Jim had loved November most of his life. He really had. The month had some of his better memories when he was a kid. For years, prior to his eleventh birthday, he would leave Riverside and travel to San Jose in California where his grandparents lived, his dad’s parents, his only connection really to the Kirks for the most part, and he’d stay there from November 01 to November 30th.

In those days, Sam came with him too, though already he had an attitude. He couldn’t understand why Grandpa and Grandma Kirk wouldn’t or couldn’t keep them full time instead of them having to live in Riverside with Frank, with Mom gone most of the time.

They’d never had any real explanation either. Sam had asked. Their grandparents had gotten silent and weird about it and it had been the worst of the Novembers they’d spent there, so the next November, Jim had begged Sam not to say anything, and to his relief, Sam hadn’t, and everything had been normal.

The year Jim turned eleven, though, that October, his mother had come home for a time and had taken them aside to tell them that Grandpa Kirk had ‘passed away’ as she’d said, and Grandma couldn’t handle a visit with them that year. That meant the previous November was the last time Jim had ever seen either of them, because Jim was sent to Tarsus IV the following year and when he came home from that nightmare and it became just him and his mom, no Frank, no Sam, no one, his mom had the task of informing him Grandma Kirk had died too.

For a while, when November came it only brought Jim sadness, but time brought distance from his sorrow, and he didn’t feel that way anymore.

“Captain?”

Jim looked up from the box of stuff he was going through in the basement. He sat on the ground.

“Are you down here?”

“Yeah, Spock, I am. Come on down.”

He smiled faintly as Spock’s footsteps descended the stairs. Spock appeared, still wearing the scarf he had wrapped around his neck earlier.

“Done with your walk?”

“Yes. What are you doing?”

Jim looked down at the box. “A box of my grandparents old things.” He shrugged. “I didn’t get much. Or I…didn’t save much, I should say. I was just a stupid kid when they died, you know? And I received these boxes. I didn’t open them for a long time, because, well I was stupid, like I said, and angry too. Because they died. Some were addressed to Sam, too. He was already gone though and…” Jim closed his eyes and shook his head.

Spock crouched down next to him. “What, Ashayam?”

“While I was gone to-to Tarsus…” He paused at the sharp intake from Spock, but the Vulcan wisely said nothing. “Well, Frank got rid of all of Sam’s stuff. He wasn’t coming back, not ever, and we all knew that. But he also got rid of the boxes from our grandparents. Threw most of it away without ever even opening any of them. Sold some stuff he did go through. When I got back from that place, I went through some stuff, and I was just, I was so messed up then, Spock. I saw so much horror, I didn’t care about anything.”

Spock reached for Jim’s hand then, closing his fingers around Jim’s palm. “I grieve with thee.”

He smiled a little “The point of that long rambling is to say that this box, well, it’s all I have left of them. It’s just…knick-knacks mostly. Mementos that aren’t worth anything. Like this.” He reached in and took out a marble seal. “When I was six, I wanted this. We were at a store, you know, and I asked for it and she got it for me. But I was six and the moment we brought it back to her house, I completely forgot about it. But she kept it. And it ended up in this box of stuff sent to me.”

“For her to have kept it, she must have found it important,” Spock said softly.

“Yeah. Sam was convinced they didn’t want us and that’s why we spent a month with them every year and that was it. But I-I’m not so sure. Guess we’ll never know now.” Jim moved to stand up and Spock straightened and pull him up. “Hungry?”

“I could eat.”

“Let’s go into town and have dinner at Eric’s Restaurant. They have some good choices for both of us. And I need to get out of this space for a bit.”

“This house or the space in your head?” Spock asked, drawing Jim near.

“Both I suppose. Sorry, I don’t mean to be melancholy. November just gets me thinking of them. They were really all I had of my dad. Mom didn’t like them around much because she thought about him, too, but that wasn’t a good thing for her.”

He leaned down and reached into the box again. He pulled out a small stuffed white cat. It was yellowed now. It was that old.

“Yours?” Spock guessed.

Jim smiled. “Nope. His. Dad’s. When he was a little boy. She sent it to me.” He rubbed his chest. It ached but it was emotional ache. He blinked away the moisture in his eyes. “Never mind. I’m glad you’re with me. I love you. So much. Thank you for being here.”

“I will always be by your side, Jim.” Spock drew him up the basement stairs. “Come dinner waits.”

****

“What exactly is a…hayride?”

Jim smiled as he pulled on a heavy, quilted plaid shirt. The plaid was a sort of umber color and he wore khaki cargo pants and combat boots with it. Spock was dressed in black jeans and gray sweater that appeared to have metallic silver threads through it. It might have looked a little too dressy on anyone other than Spock, but somehow it suited the Vulcan.

“You never did one as a kid?”

Spock arched a brow. “On Vulcan?”

Jim laughed. “No, I guess not. But I thought, you know, on Earth, when you’d come with your mom or something.”

“Generally, when we visited, it with Father for his diplomatic visits,” Spock explained as he wrapped a gray scarf around his neck. “Even if we saw Mother’s family, which was rare, they always came to us in the hotels and accommodations provided to us for Father’s diplomacy.”

Jim frowned. “So your mother never really got much time to visit where she was from?”

“She did not.”

“Well…that sucks.”

“She never expressed such a sentiment.”

“Maybe your dad never gave her much of a chance.” Jim shook his head. “I don’t know, Spock. I’m glad you aren’t like him and try to, I don’t know, logic away every ounce of my humanness to conform to expectations.”

Spock stepped close and tugged the collar of Jim’s shirt into place. “I suspect such methods would have little to no success where you are concerned.”

Jim grinned. “You’re right about that.”

“You did not answer my question.”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry. You get into this wagon full of hay and you’re dragged behind a tractor or a truck while you ride in it.”

“For what purpose?”

“Fun.”

Spock simply stared at him and so Jim’s grin widened.

“Come on, babe. Let’s go.” He went to move forward and swayed as he got lightheaded. Spock was right there grabbing onto him.

“Jim…”

“I’m all right.”

“You are not. You are doing too much. You are supposed to rest and you have done nothing of the sort.”

“Spock, I am fine. I just…as my grandmother used to say…had a spell.”

“You are not your grandmother and you were recently severely injured.”

“Babe, it’s fine, I swear. Okay?” He leaned in and kissed Spock on the corner of the mouth. “Can we go?”

“Very well.”

But Jim noticed that Spock held onto Jim’s arm as they left the farmhouse and made their way, on foot, down the road to where the planned hayride was to be held.

When they arrived there were already several others, including families excitedly waiting for their turn, so they had a while to wait in line for it. Spock still held on to Jim, like he could keep him standing by sheer will. Jim supposed Spock could.

There was a crispness to the air that was normal for November here, and soon enough it would become crisper still. Something Spock was definitely not looking forward to.

Finally they made it to the front of the line.

“Our turn,” Jim said cheerfully to his grumpy Vulcan.

They piled into the wagon full of hay with a family that included four rambunctious children. One of which kicked Jim in the side, accidentally as they scrambled around the wagon.

Spock gave the child’s mother a death glare.

“Uh, sorry. Sorry,” she said hurriedly, pulling her little boy away from Spock. “Anthony, watch your feet. You kicked that man.”

Jim smiled. “It’s all right.”

Spock glanced at him, stonily.

“Behave,” Jim whispered.

Spock pursed his lips, but said nothing as the tractor started up and began to pull along the wagon.

“Sometimes they’d use horses,” Jim told him.

“They would be far less smelly.”

Jim laughed. “I don’t know about that. Horses have a tendency to go when they gotta go.”

They were pulled around the field at a rapid speed that made Spock hold onto the side of the wagon, his face looking even paler than normal. Jim thought it was exhilarating.

When they finally stopped, Spock was the first one out of the wagon, practically hauling Jim right off his feet to take him out of it.

Jim put his hands on Spock’s arms. “Fun, yeah?”

Spock actually rolled his eyes. “I will be picking hay out of parts of me for hours.”

He couldn’t help but laugh again as they headed back down the road toward the farmhouse, their hands locked together.

“Corn chowder for dinner?”

Spock nodded. “Yes.”

Jim knew their domestication wouldn’t last. Eventually they’d be back on the Enterprise, returning to missions and danger and all of that, and truly, he could not wait. But this was nice too.

****

Jim woke in the darkness feeling restless and horny. Not that unusual really. Spock slept beside him, his heavy limps still partially covering him. And Spock sleeping beside him is what made him this way.

They hadn’t done much more than hand jobs and blow jobs because Spock was being very careful. But Jim had discovered Spock had this amazing self-lubricating cock he was just dying to try out.

Maneuvering himself on the bed, he got his sleep shorts off and then the ties of the sleeping robe Spock wore undone. He pushed Spock gently until he was lying on his back, legs slightly parted. The Vulcan was half hard already and Jim decided he’d see to it that he got Spock hard the rest of way.

He placed himself between Spock’s spread thighs and opened his mouth over the tip of Spock’s thickening penis.

Spock came awake instantly as his cock hardened fully in Jim’s mouth.

“Jim,” Spock moaned. His fingers reached down to thread in Jim’s hair as he pushed himself deeper with Jim’s mouth.

This…they had done. But this time Jim wanted more.

He rolled Spock’s testicles between his thumb and forefinger, adjusting his gag reflexes the further Spock thrust into him and just when he knew Spock was becoming almost unbearable aroused, he pulled his mouth off Spock’s engorged member.

“Jim,” Spock whined.

“Ssh. I know. I have something else in mind.”

He stretched across Spock to reach for the tube he’d left on the bedside table and squeezed a small amount out.

“Ashaya…”

“It’s okay.”

“But—”

Jim shoved his lubricated fingers into his own hole. His erection jumped eagerly as his digits moved within himself, preparing himself to take that big Vulcan cock.

When he thought it was enough, he straddled either side of Spock’s legs.

Spock stopped him just as he was about to lower himself down. “Are-are you sure, Jim?”

“Yes, babe. I’m sure. Trust me. Want you so much.”

Spock, instead of letting Jim go, helped him to lower his ass down onto Spock’s hard throbbing member. They both let out needy moans as Spock became fully embedded within him.

“Spock, oh my…”

“Yes, Ashaya, you-you feel so good.”

Spock pounded up into him, holding Jim down as he thrust up, hard and deep. When Spock’s hand wrapped around Jim’s erection, he mewled.

“I can’t-I can’t stop…”

“Do not,” Spock urged.

Jim gasped, his whole body vibrating as pleasure coursed through him. He released all over Spock and himself, jisms of spunks splattering everywhere. With just a few more thrusts, Spock spilled into him, crying out hoarsely.

After Jim collapsed on him, Spock held him tightly.

“Are you certain you are all right, Jim?”

Jim chuckled. “Lost a few brain cells, but yes. You?”

Spock was quiet for a moment, and the said, almost reverently, “I am amazing.”

“Yeah you are.”

“While I appreciate the sentiment, that is not my intent. I have…never felt such…contentment…with anyone. I am so thoroughly captivated by you I cannot and will not imagine any circumstances that do not have us together for the rest of our lives.”

Jim leaned up to gaze at him. “Me too. I’ve loved you for so long, this hardly feels real.”

“It is the same for me.” Spock paused. “T’hy’la.”

Jim smiled. It whispered around him, warmed him, like a secret embrace. “I like that word. It’s…”

“You. Me. Us. You are my mate, now and always.”

His smile widened. His gaze went to the window. “Looks cold and windy today. How about we spend the day in bed, just being together.”

“I can think of nothing I want more.”

****

_Dear Nyota_

_Things are going extremely well. The captain and I are becoming increasingly comfortable with each other and quite close._

_He shows signs of being weaker than normal, due to his extended recovery time, but we have become completely involved with each other (pause to blush), and I am aware you will know what I mean by this. It is…gratifying._

_Recently, Jim announced that we would partake in the tradition of being thankful. In ancient history, Humans in this locale took part in the feast-gathering holiday known as ‘Thanksgiving’. The captain wishes to participate._

_Therefore, we went to the grocery store to purchase the necessary provisions._

“That is an eight pound turkey,” Spock said as he watched Jim place the frozen headless bird into their cart.”

Jim grinned. “Yep.”

“Since you are the only one consuming the turkey is that not a lot of meat for one individual?”

“This is the smallest I could find. Don’t worry, I like leftovers. Turkey sandwiches, turkey omelet, turkey soup, Turkey Tetrazzini.” Jim patted Spock’s arm. “I got it covered. Now…cranberries.”

“Over there.” Spock pointed to a display of cans.

“No, no. Not those. Yuck. I want actual cranberries. Let’s go to produce.”

Spock followed after Jim as he wheeled their cart to the produce section. Besides the turkey in the cart, Jim had already placed a package of cubed cornbread, and packages of powdered gravy mix Jim planned to doctor with some of the cooked turkey juices.

“Aha!” Jim stopped the cart at a display of numerous bags of fresh cranberries. “Now we’re talking.” He added two bags to their cart.

“Do you know how to make those?” Spock asked with no little skepticism.

“Of course I do. You add sugar and cook them in a pan. Besides, I can follow a recipe, babe.” He moved on to potatoes. “You’ll eat mashed, right? Without the gravy?”

“I will.”

“Great. And we’ll get you some acorn squash and green beans too.”

“That is satisfactory.”

“I’ll make a pumpkin pie too. Completely vegetarian, no worries.”

“I am not,” Spock assured him.

Jim picked up a few other things, checked out, and they made their way back home just as the sky opened up and started to rain.

“Ha!” Jim declared triumphantly. “We made it. Barely, but it counts.”

Spock turned toward the window as it started to downpour. “It does indeed count.”

“Now, let’s get this stuff put away so we can snuggle under the covers upstairs.”

“And perhaps a little more than snuggling.”

Jim laughed. “Yeah, okay. You found me out. Way more than snuggling.

_Our time here is peaceful and uneventful for the most part. I believe if we spent more than the allotted time here, Jim would become extremely bored. Even now I see at time that he stares off into nothingness, often with a wistful look on his face._

_Having experienced so much uncertainly and danger on missions that have risked all over lives, I find this extended version of shore leave quite appreciated._

_My final bit of news is that I have made the discovery that Jim and I share an ancient revered bond. We are Telsu. T’hy’la._

_It all makes a lot of what I have experienced and felt make more sense._

_It is fitting that this is the time of year to be thankful, because I can only be filled with gratitude for Jim and for your urging of me to advise him how I felt. For that and your endless love, support and kindness, I thank you._

_I have informed him I am writing to you, so he sends his best, and advised he looks forward to the reunion of our family on the Enterprise._

_I am likewise pleased that your relationship with Mr. Scott is progressing at a satisfactory pace._

_I must go now, as he has asked for my assistance with the pumpkin pie._

_With great affection,_

_Spock_

****

“Okay,” Jim announced after breakfast following their gratitude feast. “Thanksgiving is now over, so it’s time to think about Christmas.”

That morning, Spock had toasted pumpkin bread with vegetarian spread on it while Jim had made himself a turkey, broccoli, and cheese omelet.

“It is not yet December.”

“Right, but there’s a lot of planning. Gotta get a tree, decorate it, get stuff for you, find something for Hanukkah, watch holiday movies…”

“Holiday movies?”

“Oh yeah. I have copies on my computer of ever A Christmas Carol ever made. And lots of other things too. Rudolph, Christmas Vacation, Prancer—”

Spock frowned slightly. “Am I expected to watch all these as well?”

Jim’s smile brightened. He looked suddenly quite dangerous. Spock put his PADD down.

“Well…you don’t have to.”

Spock allowed himself a moment of relief.

“If you love me, however…”

“I will watch them,” Spock said quickly.

“That’s the spirit. It’ll be fun. And we can drink egg nog, well I can, you can have, um hot chocolate, and then there’s the night we go caroling.”

“Carol…who?”

Jim laughed. “Not like, um, you know, Carol Marcus, we’d go singing. Holiday Carols.”

“I do not sing, Ashayam.”

“Okay, okay, maybe I’ll let you slide on that.”

“Thank you.”

Jim’s smile suddenly disappeared, and he went to where Spock sat on the couch and perched himself on Spock’s lap. Spock eagerly pulled him closer. 

“I never really got to celebrate too much, you know? Growing up. It was no fun without Mom and Frank…”

Spock put his fingertips on Jim’s lips. “Do not think on him, Ashayam.”

Jim nodded. “And I ‘m always so busy on the ship, I don’t allow myself too much merriment there either. We may not get an opportunity like this for years, if ever, so…I’d like to make it kind of special.” He leaned down to kiss Spock quickly. “With you.”

Spock cupped Jim’s jaw then. “We will do anything and everything you wish to do, Jim.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Everything.”

“I love you, Spock.”

“And you are everything.” 


	4. December

“Ding Dong Merrily on High, In Heaven the Bells are Ringing,” Jim sang out. “Ding Dong Verily the Sky, is Riv’n with Angels Singing.”

“What is the meaning of this song you are singing, Captain?”

Jim smiled as he lifted a string of lights to the artificial Christmas tree he’d put up in the living room of the farmhouse. They’d compromised on the fake tree. He had wanted to get a real one, but Spock had shown his displeasure over killing trees.

“It basically means that a whole bunch of angels are singing in heaven because the birth of the son of God. This particular Christmas Carol is quite old.”

“From the twenty-second century?”

Jim laughed. “No older. The music is from some time in the fifteen hundreds, but the lyrics were added about three hundred years after that. Anyway, my grandmother liked the song, so that’s how I know about it. It’s not that widely sang now, probably wasn’t even before. But you know, I like to. Makes me think of her and those old days.”

“You have a pleasing singing voice, Jim,” Spock informed him.

“You don’t have to say so, I still love you even if my singing bothers you,” Jim joked.

“It does not and I meant what I said.” Spock bent over a box of ornaments they had purchased along with the tree. Jim supposed there might be ornaments and lights somewhere in the basement, he sure as hell didn’t know where, but he felt disinclined to go searching for them, so they’d bought new ones. Red and Green and Silver and Gold balls. Spock removed several from the box and put some on the branches of the tree and handed some to Jim to place them himself.

Jim looked toward the kitchen and the window in it. “It’s clouding over. Which means it’s probably going to storm later.”

“Snow?” Spock could barely hide the alarm in his voice.

Jim tried not to show his amusement. “Nah. I don’t think so. I could be wrong, but it seems early in the season for that. Probably just rain.”

Spock relaxed slightly. “It seems cold enough for snow. And I can say that being cooped up inside with you is not an unpleasant undertaking.”

Jim winked. “Sounds great to me too. And even if it’s just rain, we can be cooped up together. Hell, we can just pretend. I sure don’t want to go anywhere. We have plenty of provisions. Coffee, tea, ice cream, eggnog. Lots of food. We’ll be good for several days if we want.”

They finished adding the last ornaments and then Jim connected and turned on the lights.

He stood back, arm around Spock, as they gazed at the lit, decorated tree.

Jim smiled. “Oh, wait I forgot the star for the top.”

He grabbed up the gold sequined star and stood on tiptoes to put it on. Then he returned to wear Spock stood.

“What is the significance of the star?”

“I guess to represent the star that led the three wisemen to the manger when Jesus was born. Some people put other things up there. Angels and the like. But I like the star. It’s pretty, huh?”

Spock nodded. “It is.”

Jim leaned over and kissed Spock’s jaw. “Let’s grab some nog and cuddle on the couch in front of the tree.”

And as they turned toward the kitchen, Jim noticed the first flakes of snow falling. He decided not to point them out to Spock.

_****_

“I hate to admit it but the song you played earlier is quite correct.”

Jim eyed his boyfriend, who admittedly looked quite grumpy at the moment. He looked adorable, of course. Spock was bundled up in a down jacket with a woolen cap, thick waterproof gloves, and earmuffs as though they were camping out in an igloo instead of merely standing outside in the yard. Oh. A scarf around his neck too.

Jim was pretty sure before this moment he could not be any more in love. He’d been wrong.

“How’s that, babe?”

“The weather is frightful.”

He said it was such a straight face and so deadpan that Jim fought the laugh that wanted to spill out. Instead he nodded. “The snow bothering you, Spock?”

Because yes, a little bit ago, the snowfall had become harder than when they’d first come outside. It had snowed overnight, and Jim had suggested that they come out and build a snowman.

_“A what?”_

_“A snowman.”_

_“A man made out of snow?”_

_“Right.”_

Clearly the concept had been quite lost on Spock, but he bundled up, thusly, and accompanied Jim outside, somewhat begrudgingly.

“And it does not show signs of stopping.” Spock tilted his head to look up at the sky. “I have also noted a marginal decrease in the optimal temperature.”

Jim smiled. “I love you so much.”

That earned him the raised eyebrow. “And I love you as well, though I do fail to make the connection with what I just said.”

“I know. Well. The good news, Spock, is we have no place we need to go and I can build us a fire. Just like in the song.”

Spock seemed troubled by this, which Jim was unsure why.

“Spock?”

“In the song, they kiss goodbye. I do not wish to do that part.”

Jim laughed. “Well. No. We won’t. Babe, we’re not actually living the song. It’s okay. We’ll just have a nice fire and cuddle on the couch.” Jim’s smile widened. “I noticed you like to cuddle.”

Spock turned green. “Well. There is the plain fact that you are quite tempting to cuddle with. I did not notice a prior need to cuddle.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to mention he could see why Uhura wouldn’t be very cuddly, but decided not to go there. He liked her. And Spock did too. Loved her even. And well, Jim didn’t like to be reminded that they’d been very close to marrying or the Vulcan equivalent. Or at least he thought they had been.

“Want to go back inside?”

“You do not appear to have finished you snow humanoid.”

“Er. Right. But I can finish him tomorrow or something. By myself if you don’t want to come out into the cold. No big deal.”

“Very well. Then I would enjoy spending time inside with you.”

Jim eyed his half-finished snowman regretfully and linked his arm with Spock’s to go back into the farmhouse.

In some ways the place was haunted by memories, not ghosts or anything, and not all of them bad. When he was that young guy who’d Pike picked up off the floor, he’d ended up enlisting in Starfleet to get away from this place more than having an interest. Sure, the dare had something to do with it. To young Jim, anyway. But he’d grown up since then. And analyzed himself in those days a lot.

He got Spock situated on the couch, made them hot peppermint mochas, and then built up the fire.

By the time he joined Spock on the couch, he could tell his first officer was losing patience. But he instantly pulled Jim closer to him on the sofa.

“This is much more delightful, as the song says,” Spock said softly.

Jim laughed, kissed him and murmured, “Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.”

“I would not go that far.”

_****_

Jim woke with his Vulcan lying on top of him. It had sure been surprising to learn how clingy and cuddly Spock was. He could feel there was a chill to the air but with his Vulcan blanket he was anything but cold.

With a turn of his head he could see through the window the snow falling pretty heavily. Spock wouldn’t be amused.

“Ashaya?”

“Hi baby. Guess you’re awake.”

Spock shifted off him. Sort of. He remained very close and touching Jim still. “It is cold.”

“Yeah. Snowing. A lot.”

Spock made a sort of harrumphing noise, turned to lie on his back, and pulled Jim to lie atop him. “Then we should stay in bed.”

Jim chuckled. “Can’t totally argue with you there.”

“You will miss this when we return to the Enterprise.”

“Yeah. I know you won’t, though.”

“I will miss living here with just you, having nothing but time on our hands to do whatever it is we wish. But the cold? I will not.”

He smiled. “It won’t be long now. Our leave is up soon.”

Spock greeted this with a silent moment, then a heavily released breath. “Do you wish to see if it can be extended?”

“Extended?”

“I am not certain you are yet fully recovered from your injuries.”

With a sigh, he shook his head. “Nah. I am. Good enough anyway. They’ve been more than generous. More than I expected.”

“Yes,” Spock agreed. “But you have been enjoying our time here.”

“Sure. It’s been wonderful. And I’ve never had a better Christmas. So, yeah, I’m sad our time together is almost over.”

Spock stiffened beneath him.

Jim rose a little and looked down at him. “Not _our_ time, Spock. That’s never going to end.” He paused. “Is it?”

“Not for me, no. Never.”

Jim took Spock’s hand in his. “Then what is it?”

“It is difficult for me sometimes to remember that this is real,” Spock said, softly. “That you really feel for me similar feelings to the way I have harbored feelings for you for so long. When I was with Nyota I was content.”

Jim searched his face. “Okay. Then why didn’t you stay with her?”

“Contentment was not enough for Nyota. She wanted to be happy.” Spock lowered his gaze. “She had guessed my feelings for her had changed to more of deep companionship rather than romantic and that I had fallen for you. That was not enough for her and she did not believe it was enough for me.”

“And?”

“At first I did not believe she was correct.” Spock’s lips curved as he lifted his gaze to Jim’s. “But now that I have happiness with you, I know she made the correct decision for both of us. I have not experienced what I have with you with anyone else and that is, of course, because you are my T’hy’la.” Spock raised the hand Jim was not holding to Jim’s cheek. “I want to marry you. I want to bond with you. My brother, friend, lover, my everything.”

Jim brought Spock’s hand to his face. “You’re my everything too. I want that. I want it all with you, Spock. Forever.”

Later, after they did get out of bed, Jim talked Spock into helping him make gingerbread men. And then sugar cookies.

Then they sat on the couch, next to the tree, with a fire going, munching on the cookies with some mulled cider.

Jim laughed. “I never did any of this as a kid.”

“Nor did I.”

“Did your folks celebrate anything?” Jim wondered.

“No. My father thought such celebrations were very un-Vulcan. Mother mostly acquiesced to his wishes on that. I believe when she herself was young and still on Earth she observed the Jewish feasts, remembrances, and holidays.”

He smiled faintly. “I’ve never done any of this as an adult either. So, thank you. It really has been the most wonderful time. Not just now, but for the couples of months we’ve been here. I’ll cherish it, for a long long time.”

“And I will cherish you, my James.”

****

Jim got up early, letting Spock continue to sleep, as he left the bedroom and went downstairs. He didn’t bother to shower. Not yet. He just pulled on the clothes he’d worn the day before and then took his hiking boots and socks with him to put on before going outside.

The air was brisk and the ground crunchy from frost, but the sky was clear, even as the sun had begun to arrive.

His breath swirled in front of him as he took his walk away from the farmhouse and Spock.

Soon opportunities like this would be gone. He sometimes went for long walks on the Enterprise, but they were seldom, if ever, solitary, as there were always crew members around at any given time and it wasn’t as though as captain, he went unnoticed. Ever.

Alone time on the Enterprise was not something Jim ever got to enjoy. And mostly, Jim was okay with that. He’d spent a lot of his early years alone, so he was okay with not being alone now.

And being with Spock these past three months had been Jim’s idea of heaven. But he knew it was coming to an end.

In just a few days they were due back in San Francisco. Jim would be cleared by medical and then the Enterprise would be able to continue her mission. 

Jim was glad. He missed the beautiful lady. And his missed Bones and all the crew, their friends.

But he could admit, here, to himself, and to Spock, that this…this was nice.

He walked for miles, not even paying any great attention to his destination, but finally ending up in Riverside proper, the city, and over to a little diner he hadn’t been to since he’d left Riverside years ago for the Academy.

He seated himself at a booth and ordered a coffee, texting Spock with his whereabouts, and asking him to join him.

Jim was not at all surprised when Spock made it there in record time. He figured Spock had likely awakened and had been preparing to go in search of Jim.

Spock slid into the booth across from him and gave him a look that Jim figured was not supposed to be reproachful, but it totally was.

“I woke and…”

“I know,” Jim interrupted softly. “I ended up going for a longer walk than I had originally planned, or I’d have left a note. Sorry to make you worry.”

Spock nodded, accepted the offer of a beverage from the waitress, and then said to Jim after she left them to make their food choices, “You have been here before?”

He smiled. “Oh, sure. Many times. Mom once dated the guy who owned it.”

“Frank?”

“God, no. This was after Frank. Nice guy, but it didn’t work out. Anyway, he used to give me free food back then. Whatever I wanted. And after…”

“Tarsus.”

“Yeah. Like I said, nice guy.”

“You will miss this place.”

And Jim knew he didn’t mean the diner only but all of Riverside and Iowa itself, if came to that. And he would.

Yeah.

“Funny. I once couldn’t wait to get away from here. Never in a million years thought I would miss it. There’s an old phrase that says something about you can’t go home again. It’s supposed to mean that it’s never really the same, not the way you remembered, you can never get time back or the way it used to be back, that kind of thing, but in a lot of ways it’s more precious to me than it ever was back then.”

Spock reached for Jim’s hand who gladly gave it to him. “We have made pleasant memories here.”

“Yeah, we have. And I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

“It is the same for me.”

Jim smiled. “But I am, very much, looking forward to the New Year, the new us, the future, wherever it takes us.”

“To marriage and to bonding, is my desire.”

His smile widened and his heart was full. “Mine too.” He picked up his coffee mug and gestured for Spock to pick up his cup of tea. “To tomorrow and beyond.”

They clinked cups and took drinks and then they glanced toward the windows of the diner and watched the fresh falling snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of this story, which took them through a disastrous mission, then October, November and December of their leave. I hope you enjoyed this story and this version of Spock and Jim, who were especially in love and fluffy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and Happy 2020 to you.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Fanart) At His Side -October](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433921) by [Mylochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka)
  * [(Fanart) At His Side - The Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433978) by [Mylochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka)


End file.
